Illegal drugs, alcohol and tobacco are substances that have an impact on both the user and those in a user's vicinity. Recent research indicates that immersive environments utilizing substance aversion gestures can reduce cravings. One theory for these findings relates to research on abstinence self-efficacy. The Personalized Self-Efficacy Virtual Environment Recovery Experience (PERSEVERE) program aims to integrate abstinence self-efficacy research into a serious game.